


I can only take you in small doses

by sempreme



Series: now you got me falling at your feet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: draco100, Community: hp_may_madness, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, HP May Madness 2017, HP: EWE, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Draco Malfoy, ish, mentioned BDSM scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: "Never been to a Muggle sex club before?”





	I can only take you in small doses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for:
> 
> ♦ [HP May Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) 2017 Day 5: Muggles, Master  
> ♦ [draco100](http://draco100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #17: _First time for everything_
> 
> I guess this is also the start of a series about Harry and Draco kinky life! I'm planning to write a lot more about it, so I think putting all the related drabbles/one-shots together will work best, for you and me both!
> 
> A big thank you to my lovely beta [Nessie ](http://fairydrarry.tumblr.com/)❤
> 
> I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Title is from [_Small Doses_ by Bebe Rexha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkafKITOlVA).
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco was standing in front of the luminous sign, eyes carefully scanning the Muggles chatting other there, posh drinks in their hands, long coats hiding the costumes they were actually wearing – Lax? Lace? Velvet? Draco shouldn’t have been so curious about it, really.

“Are you coming or not?”

Potter was near the entrance, a careful smile on his face. He had a hand opened in Draco’s direction, a sign of invitation.

Draco sighed, a little shaky, and walked towards him, tiny steps into the night, until he was under the bright light. Potter linked their hands and they entered the place.

 

 

***

 

 

While they were ordering drinks, “Never been to a Muggle sex club before?” Potter asked, even though he _knew_ how things were.

Draco found himself nodding while looking at a couple who was trying a flogger, rainbow lights all over the place making him feel right and wrong in ways he couldn’t describe. “There’s a first time for everything, I guess,” he commented.

Potter found his hand once again, “C’mon,” he exclaimed, managing to carry two glasses with his other one. “Let’s find somewhere to sneak in.”

Draco couldn’t stop his voice from tremble, when he replied “Yes, Master.”

 

 

***

 

 

The scene had just started, when Draco spoke into Potter’s ear, more a whisper than anything.

“Harry, _red_.”

Nothing made him feel more ashamed than having to safeword, but Potter had insisted on trying something new, and even if Draco had been advised it wouldn’t have been the easiest to settle his feelings down in a place like a BDSM club, he hadn’t expected to not even last enough for the _first_ scene to be over.

Potter hands were immediately over his face. “Ssh, it’s okay, we’re leaving.”

Draco wanted to puke.

 

 

***

 

 

“What wasn’t okay?” Potter asked in the cold night.

They were sitting in a park not too far from the club, Potter patiently waiting for Draco to calm down and finish his cigarette.

Draco blew once, twice before, “Too impersonal?” he tried, not even sure it was the right answer. He just knew something had been wrong the entire time.

He sighed, when he felt Potter’s hands squeezing at his hips. “I know,” Harry spoke. “You like it best this way.” He was referring to his hands over Draco’s body, his attention directed towards Draco _only_.

Draco simply nodded, blowing white smoke above his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
